1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rotation rate sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotation rate sensors of this type are generally known. For example, micromechanical rotation rate sensors are known which detect a rotation rate of the rotation rate sensor. Rotation rate sensors of this type are commonly made of two oscillation-capable masses, which are also referred to as Coriolis elements or partial oscillators. The partial oscillators are, for example, driven to achieve an antiparallel or a drive mode in phase opposition, antiparallel or detection vibrations in phase opposition of the partial oscillators being excited by Coriolis forces in the case of a rotation rate sensor acted upon by a rotation rate. The detection vibrations of the partial oscillators are capacitively detected and a rotation rate signal is generated with the aid of evaluation electronics. The drive vibration or detection vibration of the partial oscillators of rotation rate sensors of this type may, for example, be a linear vibration or a rotational vibration, the partial oscillators also being referred to as rotational elements in the case of a rotational vibration.
However, known rotation rate sensors of this type have, besides the antiparallel or drive modes and/or detection modes in phase opposition, additionally a comparatively large number of fault modes which may interfere with the detection of rotation rate signals.
Furthermore, the known rotation rate sensors have a comparatively large number of micromechanical components, which complicates the manufacture of micromechanical rotation rate sensors of this type, in particular of multi-channel rotation rate sensors, and makes them expensive.